By the Power Invested in me
by Johanna-002
Summary: Melinda and a very hunky detective are finally tying the knot! I don't own the vows, I got them off a marital website- I own nothing that's being said spirital/marital wise. Please read and review! Sequel to Melinda's surprise wedding proposal.


**Title: By the Power Invested in me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Oder SVU or any of its character's. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended.**

**_This is a sequel to Melinda's surprise wedding proposal_**

"Melinda, hurry up!" Liz called, knocking on the bridal door. When she didn't get an answer she slowly pushed open the coffee oak door. "Melinda, are you alright?" She asked, seeing the Medical Examiner with her head in her hands.

Melinda looked up, her eyes red from crying. "I'm scarred." She whispered in a hush.

Liz sat next to her on the love seat. Taking Melinda's hand into her own, she rested them upon her thigh. Looking into her eyes she started to speak, "About what? Fin loves you very much. You know that right?"

"I know, I know. I'm just scarred he's going to think this is a mistake."

"Stand up." Liz said, hoping to her feet.

"What?"

"Stand up." The blond repeated. Melinda stood up, slightly confused. "Look in the mirror." She commanded. Melinda did as told, her eyes washing over her reflection in full length mirror.

She was wearing a white dress that hugged her body from top to bottom. It went all the way to her feet, a purple sash just under the bust line. Her hair was curled, but pinned off to the side, her bangs swept perfectly across her face. Her veil wasn't covering her face, but yet it was in her hair. Her bouquet consisted of white roses and Violets. The Violets were as dark as the purple on her sash.

"You have known each other for every bit of seven years." Liz said rubbing her hands over the bride's shoulders. "You dated almost five months before you got engaged. Before today, Melinda, you were engaged for two years. He helped raise your daughter; I think he's proven time and time again that he'll never regret you. I don't ever think he'll believe the time he spent and will spend with you will be a mistake."

Melinda smiled, nodding. She turned around wrapping the older woman in her arms. Liz returned the gesture, holding her tightly before kissing her cheek. "Shall we have a wedding?"

"I believe we shall." Melinda said with a slight chuckle, looping her arm in with Liz's.

They walked out of the Bridal room. Being greeted with squeals from the brides maids.

"Melinda, you look beautiful!" Casey exclaimed, hugging her. She was dressed in a purple dress that tied around the neck and stopped at the knee, black heals complimenting her legs. Her hair was pulled back into a simple bun, her bangs curled perfectly to the side of her face.

"So do you; you all look very pretty." Melinda complimented looking over the dresses and colors she chose. They were wearing the same dress and the same shoes the only thing different was the hair styles.

Olivia had her hair curled and the crown of her hair was pinned back in a clip. Alex's was down and curled into tiny spiral, her bangs strait and her black rimmed glasses setting perfectly on her face.

"Melinda, the music is about to start." Liz said. She was dressed in a simple purple and pink dress, pink slip-ons complimenting her legs.

"MW-ah! Love you!" Olivia said, blowing her a kiss before linking arms with Munch, following Cameron Melinda's daughter, and her son Dylan as they walked down the aisles.

"You look breath taking, Melinda!" Alex whispered hugging her before linking arms with Elliot, and walking behind Olivia and Munch.

Casey followed next, her arm hooked in with Lakes, they followed Alex and Elliot. The music was slow and the ground was covered in white and purple petals. The traditional 'Here comes the bride' solo started to play. The guest stood up, as Melinda slowly walked down the aisle with Liz by her side.

Olivia smiled when she heard Fin gasp. He was in complete aw of his bride.

Melinda couldn't help the water works. A tear managed to fall from the corner of her eye. She looked up making contact with her groom. Her heart started to race and she felt like breaking out into a sprint.

She was ready to stand by his side and be his forever. She was finally there, after what felt like forever she had reached the end of the aisle.

The bride and groom held hands, waiting for the priest to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join Melinda Warner and Odafin Tutuola in Holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the union that is between Christ and His Church; and therefore not entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly and in the fear of God. Into this Holy Estate these two persons present come now to be joined." The priest took a brief pause before continuing.

He looked at the groom, a smile on his face before asking, "Fin, will you have this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others keep you only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Fin looked into Melinda's beautiful brown eyes, smiling at her. "I do."

The priest smiled, truing to Melinda. "Melinda, will you have this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others keeps you only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

She nodded, whipping the corner of her eye, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I do."

The priest did a hand symbol over the both of them. "May we have the rings please?"

Shay squatted down, holding Dylan as he held the pillow with the rings.

The marriage ring seals the vows of marriage and represents a promise for eternal and everlasting love.

"Groom Repeat after me,"

"I Fin, take thee, Melinda to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever, according to God's Holy Ordinance, and thereto I give thee my pledge." Fin said repeating word for word after the older man.

"Bride: Repeat after Me."

Melinda nodded, saying every word just as he had. "I Melinda take thee, Fin to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever, according to God's Holy Ordinance, and thereto I give thee my pledge."

"Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder." He paused looking at the bride and groom.

"For as much as Fin and Melinda have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may now kiss your bride."

Melinda smiled as Fin lifted up her veil. Her eyes were a little red from crying but she still looked beautiful. He cupped her face in his hands, before softly kissing her lips. Melinda smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms dropped from her face to her waist. He wrapped his arms tightly around her curvy figure, pulling her body as close to him as she could get.

Melinda moaned into the kiss, his tongue gliding over her lower lip before biting it gently; begging for entrance. She willing obliged, their tongues fighting one another for control. Nothing but passion, love and sparks flying. They only pulled apart when the need for oxygen became too great. By this time the church was filled with applause.

Fin rested his forehead on top of her hers, before planting a small kiss on her nose.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Odafin Tutuola!" The old man announced happily.

**A/N: Please review!**

**Much Love,  
Johanna**


End file.
